ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Howler 7: Stuck in Dream Land
Howler 7: Stuck in Dream Land is an American supernatural-comedy video game, being the seventh installment for the Howler video game series. It is developed by and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and it will be released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, Sega Orion, Google Stadia and PlayStation Flex on June 5th, 2020. Synopsis While sleeping, a strange entity named Doctor Dream traps Howler and his friends into a place called Dream Land. Discovering that they're all in separated areas, they try to find a way to get back with each other and escape Dream Land. Characters Main *'Jeffrey Morrison/Howler' (voiced by Charlie Schlatter in his human form and Kevin Michael Richardson in his werewolf form) - a shy and well-meaning young adult who can turn into a werewolf at full moon, being out to revert his state while he fights threats whenever he has to. *'Bella Stoker' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - a generally kind vampire who is Howler's love interest, often aiding him. *'The Ghost Twins', consisting of: **'George' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a ghost boy who is usually happy and likes to goof off. **'Georgia' (voiced by Kat Cressida) - a ghost girl who, unlike George, is more serious and more mature. However, even so, she still cares about her brother. *'Frank N. Stein' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - a frankenstein monster who is unintelligent. Despite that, however, he gets random bursts of intelligence. It is later explained by Bella Stoker that he has "multi-intelligence disorder", making him smart at times and stupid at other times. *'Greg' (voiced by Doug Lawrence) - a gargoyle who is immature and is usually a narcissist. *'Lex the Lynx' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a dimwitted lynx who acts like a cat and loves to play. He was rescued by George when a grizzly bear tried to eat him once. *'Liz the Lizard' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - a lizard who became Lex's best friend next to George. Supporting *'Wylda' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - a witch who likes making potions and casting spells, either helping or harming someone. However, whenever her potions/spells harm someone, it's usually unintentional. *'The Zombie Duo', consisting of: **'Zachariah' (voiced by Keith Ferguson) - a zombie who is stupid. **'Zoey' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - a zombie who is also stupid, though is shown to be slightly smarter than Zachariah. *'Mayor Vlad Dracula' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - a vampire who is the mayor of the forest all of the supernatural creatures in Shadow Falls live. *'Phillip' (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - a fun-loving young adult who is one of Howler's friends he hangs out with whenever it's daytime and he's not hanging out with his supernatural friends. *'Lacey' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a studious young adult who is also one of Howler's friends he hangs out with. Just like with Phillip, it's usually whenever it's daytime and Howler's not hanging out with his supernatural friends. *'Boris Morrison' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - Jeffrey's strange father who has a high interest in the supernatural. *'Lisa Morrison' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - Jeffery's mother who is really caring and protective of Jeffrey/Howler. Antagonists *'Doctor Dream' (voiced by Steve Blum) - a strange entity who trapped Howler and his friends in Dream Land. *'The Cloud Colossus' (voiced by ) - a giant cloud-like creature. *'Mona, Lisa and Joan' (voiced by Rachael MacFarlane, Stephanie Sheh, and Cindy Robinson, respectively) - three Dullahans who act like cheerleaders. *'Golden Clown' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - an evil clown who wears golden clothes. *'Fire Starter' (voiced by or female) - a fire being who causes large fires. *'Brain Crusher' (voiced by David Kaye) - a giant brain-like being who attempts to steal other brains and crush them. *'Lady of the Mirror' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - a feminine figure who is able to get inside mirrors and pop out of them to grab her figures. *'King Cuviper' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - a cucumber-like snake creature. Enemies *'Cloud Creatures' - smaller cloud-like creatures who are the Cloud Colossus' followers. *'Dullahan Cheerleader Squad' - other dullahan cheerleaders who are followers of Mona, Lisa and Joan. *'Silver Clowns' - evil clowns wearing silver clothes that follow Golden Clown. *'Fire Monsters' - TBD *'Mini Brain Crushers' - tiny versions of the Brain Crusher who follow the Brain Crusher. *related to the Lady of the Mirror *'Cucumber Snakes' - cucumber-like snakes that follow King Cuviper. Trivia *It was confirmed that this will be the first Howler game where not only the player plays as Howler, but his friends too. * Category:Video games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Howler Category:Supernatural Category:Comedy Category:2020 Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:E10+